Destiny's Way
by Thargor
Summary: This is a tale of a boy trying to live his life, but is dragged into his brother's life by the mysterious Destiny Project.


Destiny's Way

Destiny's Way

The rain slowly stopped beating on the drenched crowd in torrents and started to become a fog. Throughout the crowd all you could see were damp jackets and dripping hats.   
The fog began to curl along the ground avoiding all of the participants and made its way to the pile of up-turned earth. Sounds of sobbing interjected the steady beat of the rain. The casket was slowly lowered into the plot, tentacles of fog licking its sides as it rejoined its maker.   
Flowers hung limply from its sides, as dead as the box's inhabitant. As dirt was shoveled onto the plot, the crowd slowly drifted away from the decrepit lot. A tearful mother lead her confused little boy away, creating holes in the now dense fog. A soft patting could be heard as the gravediggers finished their work.   
A lone dark figure appeared at the new headstone. He slowly read the name and looked up into the bleak gray sky. And smiled.

Chapter 1  
Rays of sunlight hit Thargor's tan face, which caused the sleepy teen to wake. His light gray eyes opened, and began to sparkle. A smile spread slowly over his face, thinking of what was going to occur today.   
He quietly got up and put on his faded green pants and Black T-shirt. He put on a pair of old sneakers and swiftly ran down the stairs. The sudden thump of his feet startled his mother from cooking. She looked at him smiling but with tears in her eyes. Today, Thargor was going to start his pokemon journey. She quickly recovered herself, "Young man, I have a mind to make you wait another week for scaring a old woman like me!"   
The 16 year old just grinned and picked up a piece of toast. The mother looked at the tall, long haired teen, that reminded her so much of her other son. This sent a shiver down her spine. "Are you sure you want to start today? You are welcome to stay longer" said Thargor's mom hopefully.  
"I have already waited 3 extra years," he replied quickly, "I am not going to wait any longer. Anyway, the Pokemon Center only gives away pokemon once a year, so this is my last shot!"  
The mother sighed, "I don't think you need to make the trip, come with me."  
Thargor eyed his mom oddly, but still followed her down the cellar stairs. His mother reached a dusty old cabinet and opened it, revealing a cloud of dust and a round object.  
Thargor gasped, "Is that a Poke Ball?!"  
"Yes. This pokemon was your brother's favorite, he would want you to have it..."  
Thargor's shaking hand grasped the ball. "But I thought all of them were..."   
"It was the only one they could find after the accident. Go on, let it out."  
Thargor dropped the ball onto the ground of the celler. A radiant light sprung from the ball and a shape formed. A pink pokemon appeared with a thick bunched up tail and a striped midsection. It shouted a long "Liki!!" and started to lick Thargor's face.  
"Lickitung, return!" shouted Thargor. "Thanks, mom, this is the best pokemon ever!"  
His mom beamed, "I'm glad you like him, you better be going... After you clean that saliva off of course!"  
15 minutes later, Thargor started off down the driveway with his new poke ball on his belt. His mother opened the drapes to see her last son going off. She just hoped this one would come back.

Chapter 2  
The air above the obsidian rode seemed to waver in the hot summer sun. Thargor was perspiring so much, that blinking every second was neccessary to see. His hair stuck to his forehead like tape  
"Why didn't I take the car!" screamed Thargor, "She offered it to me! But nooo, I have to be Mr. Nice Guy.... It had air conditioning!!"  
The lickitung besides Thargor looked at him in disgust. It was comfortable with its own tongue acting like an umbrella. The duo were traveling to Dayubu City, home of the first gym in the Southern League. Thargor's own brother had passed by this town 9 years ago just last week, and easily defeated the gym leader. Thargor was eager not to embarrass his family.  
As the dehydrated teen took another step on his journey, he heard a sizzle from his left foot. He looked down slowly and was punished for his sloth-like actions, he jumped 5 feet into the air as his shoe melted off his foot. "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" screamed Thargor, "What the...." He whispered as he looked back at his shoe puddle. A red slug burning like lava was giving him a dirty look.  
"Why you little.... Lickitung, go!" Lickitung Jumped in front of this intruder.  
"Lets teach this fire type not to mess with your master!!" Thargor ordered, "Earthquake!!"  
"Li..."sighed the Lickitung as it rolled its eyes. It jumped into the air and landed on the edge of its tongue. The ground started to shake, and the Slugma started to lose shape.  
"Heh, heh. I got you now! Huh?!" The highway started forming cracks and steam blew out, a greater rumbling started.  
"Not good! Lickitung return!" He shouted as he recalled his pokemon. A huge chunk of the highway rose up and became a small island, the ground became more and more unstable. The slugma was trapped on one of these massive pavement islands, shivering in fear.   
"What a pest..." whispered Thargor, "Pokeball, go!" The ball caught the pokemon, just as the section of highway went below the ground. The rumbling slowly stopped, and the ground settled.  
Thargor uncurled from a ball and looked at the damage. The Highway was totally destroyed! Chunks of tarmac and yellow striped road were all over the place.  
"This is gonna cost me...." Sirens could be heard coming from the distance...  
2 hours later in Dayabu City  
....and 40 miles of highway were ruined!!" screamed the officer beside Thargor. Thargor was in the Police Department Headquarters in the Commisioner's room. "This scum should rot in jail!!"  
"Umm... Can i say-" tried Thargor.  
"SIT DOWN!!!" shouted the officer as he pushed Thargor back into his seat. "Sir, we should punish this punk to the fullest extent of the law for this heinous act!"  
The Commisioner looked at the teen with a deadpan face. The looked him up and down, as if looking into his mind. "Son, this is a very grave situation. Your escapade to capture a pokemon as put us in a tough situation." said the Commisioner. "That highway is the only way to get to this city from the North. You won't be leaving here for a long time now" Thargor gulped. His journey was over before it truly started.  
"Now what is your name?"  
"Thargor, sir. Thargor Crag, but I didn't mean..." Thargor stopped as he looked at the Comissioner. He had stopped dead.  
"What is your last name son?"  
"Crag."  
"Any relation to Kenichi Crag?"  
"He was my brother..."  
"You are free to go"  
Thargor stared in disbelief, "Free to go?"  
The Commisioner turned his back to Thargor, "My debt is payed now... Leave, go on to the gym."  
Thargor slowly got up from his chair and went to leave. The officer that was berating him was chalk white. He crossed the cool air conditioned hallway and looked back, the officer had went to the Commisioner and they were both talking in hushed voices...  
Three hour later  
Thargor stood in front of Dayabu Gym. He was drenched in sweat and his green pants squished every time he walked. The Gym was Ironically decorated to look like an igloo.   
"Air conditioning!" shouted Thargor, as he bounded up the steps.   
Thargor stepped into the frosy inside of the Gym. Inside were massive air conditioning units making everything have frost on it. Thargor looked to the center of the gym, expecting an ice or a snow ring. But instead, it was a simple dirt ring with chalk boundaries.  
Thargor approached the challenger side of the ring.  
"Would a one on one match be good?" A voice echoed in the gym.  
Thargor looked everywhere in front of himself but couldn't see anything.  
"Uhh, yeah i guess."  
"Good." A hand tapped Thargor's back. For the second time that day, Thargor leaped into the air.  
The person stepped in front of Thargor and introduced himself. "My name is Flare of the Dayabu Gym, I am the gymleader. What is your name? I can see your a beginner, so I will go easy on you." The boy said rapidly. He was a giagantic around the stomach but only about 4 feet tall. Thargor couldn't beleive this guy snuck behind him. He was wearing a pair of Speedo pants and a Speedo shirt. It wasn't pretty...  
"My name is Thargor Crag, nice to meet you!" Thargor stuck out a hand. Flare stared at it. "Scratch what i last said. You are going DOWN Crag!!!"  
With that the husky boy threw out an Ultra ball. Out of the light came a squat purple pokemon. A Gengar.  
"NightScream, show him how tough you are!" screamed Flare.  
Thargor grinned, "Go Lickitung!! Lickitung hopped out of its ball into the center of the ring. The Genger stuck its tongue out at it, with that, Lickitung smacked its tongue out and delivered a powerful Lick attack! Gengar recoiled as bits of goo splattered on its cheek. It hissed at Lickitung, practically unhurt.  
"Heh,heh. You are going to have to use better attacks! Ice Beam, Now!" "Lickitung, quickly, Defense Curl!" Gengar let a powerful blast of ice out at Lickitung. Lickitung just managed to curl into a ball just before it hit. There was a crackling sound as Lickitungs skin froze an icy blue. It just sat in a ball, frozen in the middle.  
"Gengar, lets have some fun! Solar Beam!"  
As Gengar started collecting sunlight for Solar beam, Lickitung started to roll. Thargor gasped as he thought up a plan, "Lickitung, Rollout!" Lickitung gained speed as it aimed for the charging Gengar. Gengar was caught off guard and was hit right in the middle and fired its solar beam wildly missing Lickitung! Lickitung turned for another pass at Gengar.  
"Gengar, show him why I am named Flare!"  
Gengar let out a huge Fire Blast which hit the charging Lickitung. Lickitung plunged right through the flames and managed to hit Gengar again before the ice melted. Lickitung uncurled and let out a high pitched Super Sonic attack! Gengar grimaced in pain and shut its eyes tightly. "Double Team while its not looking!" Lickitung's body started to shake, then suddenly there were five Lickitungs on the field.   
"NOO!! Gengar, Confuse Ray it!"  
Gengar looked blearily at the Lickitungs and tried a confuse ray, which smacked into itself! Gengar was not in good condition anymore and was swaying back and forth on its two legs.  
"Lickitung, finish it with an Earthquake!"  
"No, you stupid pokemon, stop that attack!"  
Gengar looked up in time to see five Lickitungs Jump up and hit the ground like pistons! Gengar swayed once, then hit the ground hard.  
"You useless pokemon! You're a failure! Return!" Flare said angrily.  
"Shi..." sighed Flare. "Take this and get the hell out of my gym!" He threw a badge at Thargor. He caught it in his right hand and looked at it. It was in the shaped of a blue snowflake.  
"Why is this a snowflake?" Thargor asked.  
"Well," Flare s******ed," If you must know, I usually face rookies here, so I take pity on them and use low level Ice types. Even they are stronger than this stupid Ghost type... While you are taking my badge, take this too!" He tossed over Gengar's pokeball, "Now it will be a hindrance to you! Take my advice, don't advertise your name around these parts, you will just get into the same trouble your brother ran into... I told you to get the hell out of here!!" He pushed Thargor out into the heat.  
Thargor looked at his new Dayabu badge, and shivered.

Chapter 3  
Thargor has now left Dayabu City and is now entering the Industrial area en route to his next Gym. Smoke stacks are seen on all sides, nautious chemicals are in the air making it hard to breath, and not a single living thing can be seen outside the massive factories. Pokemon Trainers from the South League come here to train their Poison type pokemon because of the massive polution. Trainers think it makes their Pokemon stronger.  
"Slugma finish it off! Dig!" commanded Thargor.  
"Koffing, finish that wimp with Explosion!"  
Slugma started to dig as the Koffing began to blink rapidly. Suddenly the Koffing let out a Huge Explosion attack, charing the immediate ground and flinging the two trainers in opposite directions! The smoke hung in the polluted air longer than is should have. Both trainers looked up from the ground to see who had won... The smoke cleared up with a battered Koffing lying on the ground and a small hole... The Slugma squished its way through the tiny opening and let out a cheerful "Slug-Slu!"  
"Nice job Slugma, return!" smiled Thargor. "Nice match." He offered his hand to the little kid.  
"Meanie!" shouted the kid, and he kicked Thargor in the shin! Thargor jumped up and landed on the ground cringing at the cheap shot.  
"I will get you for this butthead!" yelled the kid as he ran away.  
"You better run kid..."  
Thargor rubbed his shin and got up. That was the 5th battle that day Slugma had won for him. Thargor thought it might evolve soon with a hard enough battle. He sighed as no one appeared to be training in this area anymore. He gathered up his equipment to go when a thunderous roar could be heard across the Industrial Area.  
"That sounds like a powerful creature... This might be my lucky day after all," mused Thargor. He started to run towards the sound.  
Meanwhile...  
"Steelix, finish it off. Take down," the trainer said calmly. The trainer was a tan man wearing a Ninja outfit, with long black hair.  
"Nooo! Nidoran!"  
The Massive Steelix charged full force at the tiny petrified pokemon. It hit square on, and the poison type hit a metal barrel with a hollow clang and a brittle snap. The Nidoran was massively injured with the horn completely snapped off and blood gushing from its forehead. It struggled to breath.  
"Return your pokemon now or it will die," calmly stated the black clad trainer.  
The Picknicker raised the pokeball and returned her pokemon silently. She walked away with her head hung low.  
As the Ninja trainer looked at his retreating foe, he said quietly, "Are you ready to battle now?"  
Thargor was startled out of the corner where he watched the battle. This guy was going to be tough.  
"I am ready. My name is Thargor."  
"And call me Ichimatsu. Go Steelix."  
The giant metal pokemon rose above Thargor and roared, shaking the ground.  
Thargor gulped, "Go Slugma! Flamethrower"   
The tiny Slugma shot a massive Flamethrower at the Steelix--it didn't even flinch.  
"Pathetic. Steelix, just Take down it."  
The Steelix charged once again and smacked Slugma into a wall next to the ventilation pipes. It smacked in a gooey mess on the wall and slowly reformed.  
Thargor looked around, trying to think of a plan, then he saw them.  
"Slugma squeeze into the pipes!"  
Ichimatsu and Steelix looked puzzeled as Slugma slithered into the pipes. The pipes ran all around the Industrial District providing vetilation for all of the buildings.  
Steelix looked all around him looking for Slugma.  
Thargor grinned, "Slugma get the drop on Steelix!" Slugma dripped out of the pipes above Steelix and slithered in between one of his metal sections!  
Ichimatsu began to look worried, "Steelix! Shake it off before its too late!"  
"Slugma, do it"  
Steelix attempted to shake off the pokemon but it was too late. Streams of fire erupted from the cracks in Steelix's metal body. Its midsection began to melt and Steelix let out a howl that destroyed the nearest factory windows.  
"Steelix, return."  
The melted Steelix retreated to its pokeball, leaving a pool of mettle with a big fire snail in the middle. Slugma had evolved into Maccargo.  
"Its in the bag," whispered Thargor.  
"Go Tauros!" Shouted Ichimatsu. "Ram it!"  
Tauros began to charge at Maccargo.  
"Maccargo, put it off balance, Earthquake!"  
Maccargo quivered before a huge earthquake attack made Tauros stumble. Maccargo then used a Fire Blast attack that burned Tauros horribly. It stayed on the ground, limp.  
"You are a worthy foe, return Tauros."  
"But being worthy doesn't mean you will win! Go Pinsir!"  
Thargor snorted at Ichimatsu's pokemon choice.  
"Pinsir Guillitine!"  
Pinsir rushed Maccargo before it could attack, and chopped its head off in one quick blow. The head smashed against the ground and reattached itself back to the puddle its body was, but it was down and out.  
"Go Gengar!" Thargor snarled.  
Gengar popped out of the ball and grinned at Pinsir.  
"Guilitine."  
"Ice Punch!"  
Pinsir raced toward's one of Thargor's pokemon again, but this time a well timed ice punch to the mandibles froze it. The Pinsir's body crackled as it became immobile.  
Ichimatsu chuckled, "You have earned the right to fight my strongest pokemon, go Sandslash!"  
A dark black Sandslash appeared before Gengar and stayed silent.  
"I must warn you Thargor, this Sandslash knows attacks that most weaker Sandslash can't learn, let me demonstrate! Foresight!"  
Twin beams of light erupted from Sandslash's eyes and into Gengar's. The Sandslash then dissapeared.  
"Huh? Where did it go-" started Thargor. The next thing he knew, the Sandslash had its razor sharp nails deep in Gengar's "chest".  
Gengar looked slowly down at the wound, then promptly fainted.  
Thargor gritted his teeth. He was down to his last pokemon, with no type advantage at all.  
"Go Lickitung!"   
"Licki!!" shouted Lickitung.  
"Slash this one as well," Ichimatsu ordered.  
"Double Team!"  
Sandslash leapt at Lickitung as it formed 4 copies of itself. It lunged at one, just to fall in the dirt.  
Ichimatsu chuckled, "Smart move, Thargor. But not good enough. Swift attack NOW!"  
Sandslash let a flurry of shining stars out at the Lickitungs and severely injured it.  
But Lickitung wasn't finished yet, it stepped in front of Sandslash and let an Ice Beam attack out of the tip of its tongue, bringing Sandslash to a critical level as well. The two pokemon stared each other down as they panted heavily. Suddenly, they both rushed each other, and smacked into each other heavily. Both wavered and started to lose balance. But then Sandslash regained its balance, while Lickitung did not.  
Ichimatsu won the match. Thargor sunk to his knees as he recalled the pokemon. Thoughts of dismay ran through his head as a shadow came over him.  
Thargor looked up at Ichimatsu's waiting hand. Thargor took it and hauled himself up.  
"That was an excellent battle Thargor. You should be proud of yourself," stated Ichimatsu. "I am surprised a beginning pokemon trainer was almost able to beat me, a trainer who has been working with pokemon for years..." Ichimatsu stayed silent for a minute.  
"Thargor, would it be ok if I joined up with you for a while? I believe we would both benefit from it."  
Thargor looked up in surprise. A smile spread across his face, and he nodded. Ichimatsu nodded back and started out of the Industrial Area with Thargor, ready to face a new journey together.

Chapter 4

Beneath the moonlight, the wrecked car's glass reflected the fire burning up the gutted insides of the car. A lone figure stood outside, looking at it burn. He was holding his right arm, which was bleeding heavily. His blond hair waved as the wind suddenly picked up speed. His gray, flecked eyes looked about him, as if he was expecting something. His tattered jacket began to flap wildly about his waist as the wind became ferocious. A line of 6 pokeballs hung by his waist, waiting for their moment.

The blond figure jerked his head up as another figure clanked up the wreckage of the car. One glowing purple light opened up and stared the boy in the face. The boy removed one of his pokeball's from his waist, with a determined look on his wounded face. The ground began to rumble, and the fire, the car, and the boy disappeared in a fountain of light. The evening air grew silent again. A single pokeball was on the smoldering ground. The moonlight was covered up in clouds…

As the sun began to rise in the distance, Thargor and Ichimatsu finished the climb up the hill into Aenaisaigo Town. Through the crisp morning air you could hear the birds calling and the signs of humanity waking up. All around the two, were thousands of acres of lush green land, in silence except for the occasional car. The air was clean and the foliage looked brilliant. It was a good day to be alive. The situation was ironic for a town that was created for the dead. For, on top of those acres of land, were over a million tombstones in neat rows. Scattered flowers and wreaths were seen in the crowd of the dead and gardeners were strolling along making sure the plants were healthy. The road into town was straight through the middle of this cemetery.

Looking at this gave Thargor a dull ache in his chest. 9 years ago, he had come here to see his brother buried six feet under this grass. Even after all these years, he had not forgotten his first experience with death.

Ichimatsu continued on, unaware of Thargor's discomfort. He looked on with a serious look on his face as he always did.

Thargor rushed up to Ichimatsu, "Hey, man. Do you want to meet my brother?"

Ichimatsu turned around and asked bluntly, "Is he dead?"

Thargor nodded.

"Fine. Lead the way."

It took the duo an hour to locate Kenichi's grave. Thargor looked at the white headstone and sighed. There was nothing here for him now. Only ghosts…

"Lets go…" Thargor pressed his hand against the stone as he started to leave.

"Finger prints… Analyzing… Confirmed," whispered a mechanical voice.

Thargor spun around and looked at the tombstone. Ichimatsu got out his special charm.

A message began to play from within the stone. "Hello, Thargor. If you got this, it means that I could not escape my chosen path. Much as happened to me, and I have very little time to tell you. They want me dead. They have started up the Destiny Project… I have stumbled upon it, and their evil intentions. I have tried to stop them, but all I can do is stall them. I captured one of their creatures and have imprisoned it in the Labyrinth below this town… They have sent it after me…I am sorry I never got to see you and mom before I died… I have left a map to enter the Labyrinth and capture the creature. It is horrible… Do not let it*****static*** **looks… Goodb*static*." A small compartment opened up on the top of the tombstone. Inside it was an old map with directions to the Labyrinth.

Thargor sunk to his knees and looked at the map. Ichimatsu looked at the day's sun.

The two silently walked through the unstable tunnels. Every now and again, clumps of dirt would fall from the ceiling, and the supports would give out low creaks. The tunnels were only wide enough to allow one person at a time. Thargor's face had turned as unreadable as a rock, while Ichimatsu had a thoughtful expression on. 

The tunnel took a sudden turn, then opened up to a large room. It was carved from limestone, and the floor was uneven. The highlight of the room was a pedestal that had a large metal container on it. The container had a small window on the top and a heavy lock that had a key code.

As they approached the pedestal, the window let out a faint glow. The case began to wiggle ever so slightly…

Thargor, with a stern expression on his face, punched the code into the lock and jumped back.

The container opened with a small hiss as air escaped from it. Mist poured out of it, and the light appeared again. A small white ball of light emerged from the box and slowly drifted towards Thargor and Ichimatsu.

Thargor stared in wonder as the tiny, almost fragile, light stopped in front of him. It looked harmless enough, and besides, how could something this beautiful be dangerous? He reached out a hand to touch it…

A split second later it began to glow a crimson red and launched itself at him!

"Look out!" shouted Ichimatsu as he pushed Thargor away. 

While Thargor escaped the creature, the same could not be said about Ichimatsu. The ball of light went right through his left hand and cut it cleanly off at the wrist! Ichimatsu fell to one knee as pain threatened to knock him out.

The ball of light let out a low rumbling and came around for another pass. Thargor wasted no time, "Gengar, go!"

The Ghost type appeared in front of the ball. The light halted and turned yellow briefly, as if puzzled. It then turned red again.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis!" Thargor could not risk any big attacks in such an unstable place.

Waves of psychic power emerged from Gengar's eyes as it tried to put the ball to sleep. The red ball of light let out its own Hypnosis attack back at Gengar! Thargor realized this light ball was a pokemon! Both Hypnosis attacks hit their marks and sent their targets to sleep. The ball of light turned a light blue as it bobbed up and down in the air. Thargor returned Gengar.

"Pokeball, go!" shouted Thargor. The ball hit the pokemon, but exploded before it wobbled even once. Thargor tried this again and again, but it didn't work! The ball was beginning to stir, and Thargor knew this was the end. 

He felt something touch his hand. He twisted his head and saw Ichimatsu pass him a ball before he passed out. The ball was a bright yellow with a big "U" in the middle. It was an Ultra Ball. Thargor threw it as hard as he could and it sucked in the light ball. It began shaking rapidly, Thargor knew it wouldn't stay in. He jumped on top of the ball and held the ball shut. The ball rose into the air and rushed towards the rock wall. Thargor held on tightly as he was bashed again and again until he heard the familiar "ping" of a capture. He quickly put the ball onto his belt and rushed to Ichimatsu's side. Thargor ripped off his shirt and used it to make a turnicate for Ichimatsu's stump. He reached for the hand and put it into his backpack. He started to desperately drag his friend back through the tunnels…

In the emergency room, Ichimatsu was going through an operation to try to reattach his hand. Thargor sat in the Waiting room, hoping his friend would be all right… He took the Ultra ball off his belt and looked at it. He knew that this was far from over…

Chapter 5

The sterilizing stench of medicine and cleaners mixed in the white room. Boards of lights covered the walls of the room, though only one section was lit up. A steady beeping monitored the occupant's heartbeat. A bag of blood hung limply on a pole besides the steel rimmed bed. A tube linked to the boy's arm and helped him regain his lost fluids. Besides the boy's head was a stand with all of his black ninja clothes, and his golden charm. The boy's face was flushed and tired. His hair was matted to his forehead, and he breathed steadily. 

Besides his torso was a limp arm. The wrist was heavily bandaged, covering up stitches and metal pins, forcing his hand to stay still. The hand's color didn't match the rest of the arm anymore. It had a yellow, almost dead, look to it.

Besides the bed sat another figure. He looked almost as tired as the victim. This head rested on his hand as he tried not to nod off. This bobbed yet again as his body demanded sleep.

"Why have you stayed here? There is a perfectly good gym in town," Ichimatsu slowly said.

Thargor looked at Ichimatsu's face. His eyes were open, staring fixedly at the ceiling. Thargor tried to speak but couldn't make the words form. Tears began to form in his eyes as his look drifted to Ichimatsu's hand.

Ichimatsu looked briefly at his injury, "Don't be an idiot. This wasn't your fault, this option was better than someone dying. Besides, its not every day you meet up with an unknown pokemon," he ended in a grin.

Thargor remained feeling guilty, "I will always owe you debt for what you did for me. I doubt if I will ever repay you… I will wait here until you are healed."

Ichimatsu's smile turned into a frown, "You're being an idiot again. What I did was save a friend's life. I don't need thanks for something like that! And you should not wait for me. I already have enough badges for the Southern League, so we will definitely see each other again."

"But—"

"But, nothing. You will leave and I will continue on. Go to the gym, the leader there uses only fire types, so be prepared. Now go, you have wasted time."

With that Ichimatsu closed his eyes again, and his breathing grew steady again. Thargor looked at his friend's prone body. He slowly got up and went to the door. Thargor took one last look, then simply left.

A nurse coming down the hall noticed Thargor leaving. She looked at him as he walked smoothly down the hall. A small rattling was heard inside the hospital room, followed by a single clear tone from the heart rate monitor.

The nurse quickly went inside the room. Inside she found a neatly folded bed with a message on the pillow. The stand beside the bed was now empty. The window of the room was open and the curtain fluttered in the evening breeze. The waning moon shone through the window and into the room.

Thargor approached the gym with feelings of nervousness. He had nothing that would be especially good against a fire type trainer. He had yet to capture a single water type. He was mostly nervous about leaving his friend in such a bad condition in the hospital room. He had looked like he wouldn't be able to move for weeks! Thargor paused by the gym door and collected himself before he went in. Going into a battle upset would only do the gym leader good.

He pushed the reflective doors of the gym open, and allowed the moonlight in. The inside was cavernous! The light only reached the edge of the challenger's box. Nothing else could be seen in the darkness.

Thargor left the threshold and stepped in the trainer box. The door silently closed and darkness filled the room. Two torches besides Thargor ignited and gave the gym shape. It appeared to be a standard gym, with normal boundaries and the regular pokeball in the middle. The floor was colored black, like ash.

Thargor studied the lay of the gym for a couple more minutes. He began to wonder if the gym leader had gone to bed, but seconds later, a spotlight lighted up the other trainer box. 

Inside the box was a striking woman with startling red hair. She was about 5 and a half feet tall, with a sleepy, tired look on her face. She appeared to be in a night gown, and was bent over on her knees, panting heavily.

"I am *pant* Fiora…..*pant* Oh, I am gonna collapse," she moaned. "You are such a jerk! Do you know how late it is!? I will tell you! It is 1 o'clock, in the MORNING!!! I was asleep halfway across town, and I suddenly got an alarm from the gym that intruders had entered…

She stared at Thargor across the gym, "Well?"

Thargor looked stunned, he looked around him trying to figure out what she wanted him to do.

She sighed and slapped her forehead, "I sure got a smart one tonight…" she muttered, "Doesn't look at his watch, and isn't tactful enough to say'sorry.' 

Thargor blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. This was getting to be embarrassing…

"Fine. This will be a one on two match, one of my pokemon, against two of yours. Regular rules with ring hazards got it?"

Thargor slowly nodded. He felt, sorry for her. She didn't stand a chance if he got to use two against her one.

"Lets make this quick, I got to get my beauty sleep…" muttered Fiora. She reached down on her box and slammed a button down.

A hissing noise resonated around the gym. Thargor looked around the room and looked for the source of the noise. He then noticed little pipes running around the edge of the arena and around the shape of the ball in the middle. He peered in for a closer look, just to pull his head back in time, when the edge of the arena became an inferno. All across the gym, random parts were on fire on minute, then off the next.

This could get very dangerous for Gengar and Lickitung, thought Thargor. 

"Go, Maccargo!"

The fire snail appeared in the ring and looked around. It turned to Thargor and seemed to smile at him with its eyes. Thargor let out a sigh of relief. His pokemon didn't seem to be bothered by the flames.

"Great ball, go! Show this guy what you are made of!"

A massive black Houndoom appeared in the white light of the great ball. It was over twice the size of a normal Houndoom, and had lines of razor sharp teeth.

"I feel sorry for you. This Houndoom hasn't lost a match in his life, let alone in his own turf. I will make it quick and painful! Houndoom, you know what to do!"

The Dark type sprinted towards the slow pokemon.

"Maccargo! Earthquake, then Rock Slide!"

Maccargo's body quivered, then sent an earthquake that rippled towards Houndoom. It simply jumped and almost flew towards the fire/rock type. Maccargo got a determined look in its eyes and shot out a volley of rocks from its shell.

"Houndoom, Crunch them!"

Houndoom opened its mouth and with startling speed, bit through the rocks, Pieces of broken up gravel traveled to the ground and Houndoom landed on Maccargo's back. It promptly gripped in in its knife-like teeth and started to thrash its head about. Maccargo's eyes were clenched shut as little pieces of himself were thrown onto the ring. He began to grow weaker and weaker. It tried to struggle, but it could not shake itself free.

Thargor looked helplessly as his pokemon was being slaughtered.

"Break free!" Thargor shouted.

Maccargo started to struggle again, but only succeeded in making cracks where Houndoom's teeth are. Houndoom got a glint in his eye has he threw Maccargo to the center of the ring.

Maccargo landed with a muffled thud in the unlit portion of the ring. It's shell was cracked all over the place, and it was distinctly smaller because of the loss of magma. It started to get up, but then a powerful fire was turned on beneath him, and he was sent flying in the air, crashing into the wall, creating a hole. He smashed back down on the floor, pieces of his now destroyed shell in the air. Maccargo began to gush out of the holes.

"Maccargo, return now!" Thargor desperately shouted. The thin red beam connected and pulled the devasted pokemon back in. 

"Good job, get some well deserved rest," whispered Thargor to the pokeball. Thargor looked up at Fiora with a fire in his eyes. His mind began trying to think of ways out of this, he only had two pokemon left, both had disadvantage of level, both had disadvantage of the field, and one had a disadvantage to Houndoom's dark attributes.

Thargor reached for Lickitung's pokeball, but stopped.

His ultra ball had detached from his belt and floated in front of his face. A sudden pressure hit Thargor's mind. 

"Use me."

These two words resonated in his brain. Thargor had a stunned expression on his face.

"Use me."

Thargor slowly reached up for the ball. All of this had not gone unnoticed by Fiora. She gaped as she looked at the floating ultra ball. Her face slowly started to smile.

"That must be a psychic pokemon. What a fool," she said to herself.

Thargor's hand touched the ball. His head exploded as images filled his head. White lab coats… ancient buildings… an odd symbol… shades of blue and red… images of a woman with a dark man by his side… a picture of Thargor's brother… the metal case… Ichimatsu's hand being cut off… As suddenly as the images came, the flow stopped. Reality snapped back into being before him. The voice came to him again.

"I find you acceptable. I am Destiny's Bond."

Thargor gripped the ball tightly. He grinned grimly. "Well at least it has a name," he thought.

"I have always had a name."

Thargor's grin remained. "Whatever you say, pal," he whispered.

HEY!!! We have a match going on here!!" Fiora shouted. "I don't have all MORNING!!"

" Go Destiny's Bond!"

From the white light emerged a now blue colored ball of light. Fiora gawked. She had never had seen a pokemon like that before in her entire life….

"Houndoom! Flamethrower!"

"Bond watch out!"

Houndoom let an inferno out of its mouth and straight at Destiny's Bond. DB just floated there, and took it. 

Literally.

The flames circled around DB and formed a circle around its body. Fiora was stunned. She couldn't talk.

Thargor took that opportunity.

"Ok, DB, if you can, suck up all of those Flames around the ring!"

All of the jets of fire turned direction and headed straight to DB. The flames contorted and writhed there way around the ball. A shape began to form. A shape made completely of flames. It was a vague, human-like, body with a glowing blue ball at its center. The giant form got up from a crouching position and stood up. The roof burst up in flames as the fire body's head, and shoulders burst through the metal and wood. The head shifted so it was looking down at Houndoom. Now the large pokemon was faced with a giant. It began to shiver, but still charged at the wall of flames.

One of its hands grabbed the body and covered it up. All you could see were a wall of flames. A loud howl erupted from the hand, but slowly got softer as it was being smothered. The ring grew quiet again. DB flung the Houndoom out of its hand in front of Fiora. Steam was rising from its body and it was shallowly breathing. Viscous burn marks revealed pink tendons under the jet black mane.

DB's fire form looked up to the open sky. The fire leapt out of the ring into the sky. For a moment, the entire town experience day in the dead of night. The small blue ball floated back towards the earth.

"Houndoom, return!" cried Fiora. Tears ran down her face. She quickly wiped them away as she saw Thargor approaching.

Thargor returned his pokemon.

"Thank you."

"Why?" was his reply.

Thargor grinned then looked towards Fiora, "Good match." He extended his hand to her, and she took it. My first handshake of my journey, thought Thargor.

Fiora with wide eyes said, "Here is your badge." The badge was made of a ruby the size of the top of a soda can. It looked impressive, but a bit tacky. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"What is that thing?" she pointed at the ultra ball.

Thargor remained silent for a while, "…… I don't really know. I have captured him recently, but I don't know anything besides his name: Destiny's Bond."

Thargor clipped his new badge onto his backpack and waved goodbye to Fiora.

Fiora looked on as Thargor exited the gym.

"So the fifth has been found after all these years…" Fiora left the gym. 

Chapter 6

Thargor worked his way down the hill that the fire gym had been. He had rested beneath the stars so not to wake his friend in the hospital. He was hot and sweaty once again, in desparate need of a shower. He had already faced a trainer today, he had won, but the trainer did not wish to shake hands because of his body odor. Lickitung was out again, though keeping his distance.

"Oh shut up, I do not smell that bad!" shouted the irritated Thargor.

"Tung, licki…" replied Lickitung, covering his face with both his hands.

"Traitor…" muttered Thargor.

Thargor began to taste salt in the air. He looked up from the dirt road he was walking on, and smiled. A large city rested on a cape overlooking the Nanbu Sea. He could see white caps breaking on the long beach, and swarms of people swimming in them. Thargor's grin grew wider.

"Lickitung, I think its time for a swim! Last one there is a rotten apple!" with that, Thargor sprinted down the road towards the city.

"Licki…" Lickitung sighed. *Translation*Somebody already smells rotten…

Lickitung ran after his master.

10 minutes later…

The buildings of Nanbu Port were all a white color, just like coral. The streets were smooth limestone, and most things were a pretty white. The town was usually the picture of tranquility and peace. Not today.

The streets were covered in confetti thrown from the top of the coral buildings. Floats were going down the streets at a haphazard rate. Loud music was blaring and people lined the streets. Cheering and singing could be heard from all directions. A huge festival was going on at Nanbu Port.

The floats depicted ships and water pokemon in amazing stances and actions. Children, adults, and the elderly all looked excited as they celebrated. Everyone was dressed in blue, so the sidewalks looked like the waves of a shore. Thargor bumped into many people has he waded through the crowd. 

He couldn't see where he was going and accidentally knocked over an old man. The old man yelped and fell into the street. Thargor smacked his forehead and quickly helped the old man up.

The old man looked like he was going to tell Thargor off, but stopped when he looked at him. "Oh, you must be from out of town, eh? Follow me, I will bring you to the Pokemon Center!" he shouted over the din of the crowd.

The man was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a light blue Shinto priest hat on. He also wore a pair of blue sneakers to top it off. His back was slightly hunched and he had many wrinkles on his face. The wrinkles told a person, that this man smiled often and was happy.

Thargor quietly followed the old man to a Seashell shaped pokemon center. The Center was packed with decorations of water pokemon like Seel and Krabby, but it was much quieter than the street.There were rows of desks and chairs, and telephones to use. Behind the main desk was the norm Nurse Joy. But besides her, instead of the usual Chansey or Blissey was a Golduck. This was the first Pokemon Center Thargor had ever been in. He had been treating all of the injuries his pokemon had suffered, and was steadily getting better at it.

The old man gestured toward a desk in the corner where nobody was.

Thargor started off, "How did you know I was from out of town, and a pokemon trainer?"

The old man chuckled, "My, my. You like asking questions don't you? Well first I will answer the question you should have asked. My name is Yakudatsu, a priest in this town." Thargor's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. 

"To answer your other questions: People who live in this town wear blue during the Sea Festival, and I could see the pokeballs on your belt. I assume you came here to participate in the yearly tournament?"

Thargor responded, "Actually, I just came through here on my journey. What is this tournament about?"

"Ah, the tournament is starts in 3 hours. You must sign up immediately to get in. It is a tournament divided into 3 sections: Beginner, Average, and Advanced. The Beginner class is for people who have been training for less than a year. The Average class is for people who have trained for one to two years. The Advanced class is for people who have trained for three years and beyond. The champions of all three classes will battle after the main tournament it over: first, the champion of the Beginners will battle the champion of the Average class. Then the winner of this will battle the champion of the Advanced class. If you get in third place in this tournament, you will receive a Shellder and 200 dollars. Second place, you get a Seadra and 1000 dollars. First place you get the newly discover pokemon Hoeruko the whale pokemon, a rare Pokedex/Pokegear, and 10,000 dollars."

Thargor's mouth hung open. He had no water pokemon and this was his opportunity to get one! This would also mean he had a chance to have a Pokedex, something very few trainers had, and the money meant he would no longer have to forage in woods, like he had done with Ichimatsu for food. He could go into restaurants!

"Where do I sign up!?" said Thargor excitedly.

"Just go up to Nurse Joy."

"Thanks! You are the nicest man I have ever bumped into before!"

The old man smiled as Thargor rushed up to Nurse Joy. He reached into his kimono and pulled out a metal object. It was a small screen surrounded by 4 buttons. The box was black and bright green letters blinked on and off: POSITIVE MATCH. The old man chuckled and pressed the send button. 

He walked out of the Pokemon Center, and threw his kimono away in a dumpster. He put on black pants and a leather jacket. He reached behind his ears and drew his face off. Beneath the mask was the face of a man with a wicked scar over one eye. The eye itself was white and useless. He was unshaven and stubbly. He grinned as he walked out of town…

"Pidgey Pie! Gust it away!" shouted the little girl.

Thargor shook his head in disgust, "Gengar, Ice Punch."

The little Pidgey gusted its heart out at the powerful Gengar. A tiny tornado formed and smacked into Gengar… Then just flew right out. Gengar was not affected at all. Gengar's eyes grew in excitement as it jumped up and turned the Pidgey into an ice cube. It was a one hit k.o. and the Pidgey landed with a clang on the metal blue Stadium floor.

Hundreds of spectators screamed and cheered at this quick win in the Beginners Stadium. Little water pokemon like horsea and krabby were painted in cute pink paint and little kid trainers were rampant. To put it bluntly, Thargor was not amused.

He was the oldest person in this stadium as a trainer. His pokemon had proved to be too difficult for the younger children. Lines of children with sniffles and tears walked away as he hammered their newly caught pokemon. This was no challenge for Thargor. Most of these children had just started training the week before.

Thargor had defeated waves of Pidgey, Rattata, Sentret, Horsea, and more. Most were only babies, incapable of using any good attacks. Lickitung and Gengar were the only ones who saw battle in this tournament. Thargor had thought his Maccargo and Destiny's Bond were overkill for these kids.

Thargor had tried to convince Nurse Joy that he should at least battle in the Average Tournament, but she just shook her head. He had barely trained over a month. She said he wouldn't be a match for the Average Trainers.

Thargor snorted at this memory. He would soon find out how good the "Average" Tournament Champion was. Thargor planned to not lose.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder as a referee handed him a small trophy. While Thargor was in his reverie, they had started handing out the awards. The small silver trophy stated simply, "Beginner Level Champion."

The crowd began to cheer anew as Thargor waved to the crowd and moved with the referees to the Average Stadium. The kids Thargor had beaten who weren't busy crying waved goodbye with cheers of "Beat up those big kids!" Thargor rolled his eyes.

Thargor entered the path to the Average Stadium. It was at least double the size of the Beginner Stadium. Many more people would be there…

"Good thing I am not afraid of crowds…" Thargor murmured as he entered the ring of the stadium.

A huge roar filled the ring as the crowd erupted at seeing the challenger. A boy of about 14 was at the other end.

"Well, I wasn't expecting such an older kid…" the boy started, "but at least it will be more challenging!"

Thargor grinned and threw out Gengar's pokeball.

He emerged from the light and stuck his tongue out at the boy. Gengar then noticed the crowd and began to wave! The crowd got into a frenzy when this happened.

The boy looked pissed off as he threw his ball on the field.

Out of the ball emerged a large Haunter. It looked nervous as it eyed the Gengar.

A referee stepped out of the shadows and asked if both trainers were ready. This was to be a 1 on 1 pokemon battle, and the winner of this would battle the Advanced Tournament Champion in a 1 on 1 battle.

When both nodded he shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

"Haunter, Shadow Ball, now!"

Gengar looked and Thargor. Thargor nodded and Gengar smiled.

Haunter drew up dark power, making the entire stadium dark. The dark power flowed over Haunter and formed a ball. Haunter looked into it and a dark red middle formed, which Haunter threw with all of his might. The ball raced towards Gengar, but it stayed still till the last moment. It simply melted into the ground! The ball narrowly missed hitting Thargor, and created a hole where a painting of a Dewgong used to be. Haunter spun rapidly around, trying to find its foe. It scratched its purple head as it couldn't see anything. A tap beneath it got it looking down… right into Gengar's eyes! The crowd cheered as Gengar used a full powered hypnosis on Haunter. Its eyes slowly shut and it began to float up.

"Gengar, make it quick! Dream Eater!"

The masses gasped as this ancient attack was administered. Gengar looked at Haunter and dug its claw inside its chest, and pulled out a white image of it. The white Haunter looked in horror as Gengar gobbled it up in 3 bites. The Haunter began to spasm violently as its soul entered Gengar.

"No!! Haunter!!" cried the boy. "I forfeit, just give it back!!" He began showing tears.

Thargor looked at Gengar and said, "Do it."

Gengar looked very disappointed at this order, but listened. He threw the white remains of the soul back into the weakened Haunter's "body". It began to grow still as the soul sunk in. The boy's tears stopped flowing as the red light of the pokeball drew the Pokemon back in. He rushed past Thargor out of the stadium.

Thargor felt sympathetic the kid as he recalled Gengar. Maybe it was too dangerous to use that attack on such a young trainer…

A huge screen formed a wall in the dark room, its white glow provided the only light. Three figures wrapped in darkness watched the scene on the screen as a teenager entered a massive stadium. The view got closer and you could see the face of Thargor as he entered the coral stadium. He began to smile and waved enthusiastically to the crowd. His opponent, a dark man with a shaven head frowned at him.

"Once we verify if Shingo's device was correct, we will reinitiate Project Destiny," one of the figures said. "Prepare the fourth. I have a feeling this might get difficult. The other two remained silent as the man released his first pokemon…

"Blastiose! You know you can smash this guy in!"

A massive Blastiose emerged. Dozens of old scars marred its old shell and on one eye was a huge scar… It bellowed, shaking the entire stadium.

Thargor gulped. He had nothing that could defeat such a powerful pokemon… Or did he?

He clipped the ultra ball off of his belt. It was a risk to use such a powerful pokemon… would it do as much damage as it had done before? Would they try to study it? But Thargor wanted to win.

Are you able to defeat this Blastoise? Thargor thought.

_Yes._

Thargor gulped, " Go, Destiny's Bond!!

The glowing blue orb floated above the Stadium. The crowd gasped at this.

Throughout the stadium the announcer excitedly said, "And the Beginner Champion Thargor has chosen an unknown type of pokemon!!!"

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!"

Two large metal cannons opened up from the shell and aimed at Destiny's Bond. Huge amounts of water began to pump out at the glowing pokemon. DB just floated there and was knocked lower in the air. It began to blink rapidly as it floated inches above the ground. It was losing!

"What are you doing?!" screamed Thargor.

_Well, what would you like me to do?_

"Attack!"

I have only one type of attack. I must bond with an element that is nearby me. Is this acceptable?

"Fine, just do it!!"

The stadium began to shake rapidly. The crowds screamed as chunks of coral were pulled out of the stadium. They began to rapidly spin and float around DB. The chunks began to fit together, and formed a crude spider shape. It had a massive belly with 8 spindly legs with sharpened points. A space was left in the head, where DB settled into.

The Blastoise gaped at this. An opponent had neversurvived his hydro pump, let alone to this. The coral spider got into motion and charged at the mighty water type.

It braced itself for the impact. A split second before it hit, DB lifted one of the 8 legs and pointed it at Blastoise's shell. The sharp tip was stopped by the hard shell… Then plunged right through it.

The crowd gasped as they saw one of DB's legs inside Blastoise's body. The tip of the stone actually had punctured the other side, painted in blood. A tiny trickle of plasma began to run down Blastoise's chest. The water type looked down and fainted at this sight. DB then flung the pokemon off of its leg. The wound began to bleed freely then. A red line went across the stadium as the heavily injured Pokemon was returned. The dark man's face had gotten pale and his arms were shaking. Seeing that the pokemon returned, the referee lifted a flag and pronounced, "Thargor is the winner!"

The rock spider fell apart with a thunderous clang as Destiny's Bond returned to its ball.

The crowd began to clap for Thargor, but not many cheered for him. They seemed to be mystified about this mystery pokemon.

An official approached Thargor and handed him a huge Turquoise trophy that stated: Sea Festival Pokemon Champion!" With these items, he was handed a great ball containing Hoeruko, the whale pokemon, the Pokedex/Pokegear that fitted on his arm, and the 10,000 dollars. The crowd got over its shock and began to cheer harder for Thargor as his prizes were given. Thargor beamed at all this attention, and his new pokemon and gear.

The official then handed Thargor a note.

"This is a map telling you were Lorelei's water gym is. Follow the directions carefully, not many people get challenged to a battle against her."

Thargor's smile turned to an "O" as he imagined fighting against one of the Former World Champs. His grin reappeared as he waved to the crowds with spirits renewed. 

A woman standing on old docks listened to her caller.

"So, he has the fifth, does he?

… 

"Fine, I will be ready for him."

The woman adjusted her glasses as she turned to the massive figure before her, "Will you be able to defeat the fifth?"

The massive creature opened it single eye which resembled a purple light and rumbled, "I have more than enough power for the Bond. He was always the runt of the components."

With that it closed its eyes once more.

The woman grinned at the creature and let out a chuckle. This wasn't going to be a problem…

Chapter 7

The tide slowly started to creep its way back to sea. The gentle lapping of the waves was soothing as it continued to massage the sand. The breeze caught Thargor's hair as he looked out at the waves. A serious look was on his face, as the sun began to fall with the water. He wore crisp, clean clothes, his pokegear was on, and he had a shower.

He was going to meet a legend for a battle! Thargor never had thought that someone of that stature would ever want to meet him… He wanted to make a good impression. It was probably going to be the only sort of impression he could make to her.

Her pokemon had been training for years and years and had become famous because of their battling skills. Thargor's pokemon had been trained for only a few months and his newest pokemon, Hoeruko, had barely been trained for a day.

He knew his chances of winning this were slim. Not only was Hoeruko not going to last long, Maccargo was virtually useless on the water. Lickitung and Gengar would be the ones he would be using. Thargor thought back on the scene with that Blastoise and shuddered. He didn't want that to happen again. He wanted to be known for raising all of his pokemon equally, not just because of one single pokemon, now matter how special it was.

Thargor took the Great Ball off of his belt.

"Its time Hoeruko, lets go!" The ball snapped back into Thargor's hand as a large blue pokemon appeared in the water. Its massive mouth turned up as it saw its master. Its yellow belly was thrust into the air as it greeted Thargor with a song. The whale song echoed throughout the harbor and conveyed its cheerfulness.

Thargor smiled at this display. The prospect of going against the legend Lorelei hadn't fazed them in the slightest. His smile bent downwards. They soon will be fazed, he thought.

_Go forward with caution. There is a powerful entity ahead. It seems familiar…_

Thargor laughed, "Of course you sense a powerful entity ahead, Bond! It is the famous member of the disbanded elite four, Lorelei!"

You will see… 

Thargor chuckled. Destiny's Bond seemed to be the first pokemon with the jitters. The began to wade into the crystal water, ready to climb up on Hoeruko.

"Hey mister, where ya going?" shouted a small voice.

Thargor spun around and saw a small crowd. Everyone from the Beginner's Tournament was there! All of these small children stared at awe at his newest pokemon.

"We was wondering if you could teach us a few tricks…" a boy began, "You are such a good trainer!"

Thargor grinned nervously, he didn't really think he was that good…

"Sorry, kids. I got an appointment with Lorelei," the children gasped.

"You mean that mean lady who lives out in the water?" started a little girl.

"She was soooo nice when she first came here! She gave me a cookie! But then she changed…"

Thargor recognized her as the last Beginner he faced.

"I am sorry, but I can't teach you kids. I need to go to this," Thargor tussled the little girl's hair, "But all of you should train your Pokemon, like this trainer trains her Pidgey. Soon it will be a mighty Pidgeotto."

The little girl blushed as the other children groaned. Thargor mounted Hoeruko's saddle. Thargor had bought a saddle with some of his money when he realized that the water pokemon's skin was too slippery to ride.

"Hoeruko, surf now!" Hoeruko made an excited noise, then a wave began to drag them away from shore. Thargor looked back at the group of kids and saw them wave to him. The little girl cried out, "Win!"

Then they were out of sight as the sun finally set.

The moldy green dock bobbed up and down. The woman stared at her watch impatiently. 

This trainer might be good enough to catch the fifth, she thought, but he knows nothing about punctuality!

She growled as she looked at the lanterns she set up. A blue dock bobbed up and down in the light from hundreds of feet away. Lights had been set up there for the challenger. No longer was the massive pokemon on the dock. It was as if it were never there. 

A cold gust came in from the south. Lorelei closed her eyes and shivered. She kept them closed and began to think how she came to this…   
  
12 years ago…   
  
"You will never get anywhere if you keep letting new trainers walk all over you! You are a disgrace to the Elite Four!" shouted Lance. Bruno and Agatha stood behind him with solemn looks on their faces.   
"But-" began Lorelei.   
"No buts! That was your last shot… I hereby release you from the Elite Four. Get your things and don't come back." The three turned away and walked back to the Stadium.   
Lorelei began to weep as she ran away, "I will show them who is weak! I will show them…"   
  
6 months later…   
  
Ancient symbols and odd stone tablets hung from the walls. It looked wrong for something so old to be in such a new and cutting edge laboratory. A man with a scar over his right eye began to talk. He wore leather and stunk of flesh. He was not the sort of person you would imagine working for such a prestigious leader…   
"This is your last chance to back out," he began, "You can choose not to accept this. But as you know it is a little late for that now. We would have to ensure that you would stay silent." He chuckled mercilessly.   
Lorelei gulped. She knew the consequences of not carrying out this…   
"The Construct chamber is ready. The question is… are you ready to become one of the most powerful people in the world?"   
Lorelei's eyes began to shine. She would show those fools at the Plateau… She would be the strongest. She would make them pay…   
"I understand, lets do this," she attempted to make her voice sound calm, but failed.   
"Fine. Lets see how you handle this, girly." He briskly led her to a black room. A scientist wearing a white lab coat seemed as if he was floating in the middle of the room. He gestured with his finger for Lorelei to sit on the black bench.   
Lorelei slowly lay down. Immediately, restraints were fastened to her arms, legs, and head. Needles where placed in here arms and eyes. Blue and black liquids began to flow through the tubes, and under her skin…   
Lorelei was in intense pain. Here eyes were burning! She could not blink, she could not see. They had not bothered with antiseptic, they needed her pain to complete this. She felt a wrenching in her chest, something felt as if it were being tugged out! She tried to thrash, but the restraints held. The tugging grew more intense and her whole body began to convulse in pain. Then something just snapped and she began to grow cold. She could not see anything in the void and just rested, glad the pain was now gone.   
Outside her body, a blue aurora drifted up to the ceiling. The scientist looked at Shingo, and he nodded. This is going to be interesting, he thought.   
The scientist pulled a lever, and a small compartment opened up from the ceiling. A robotic arm lowered a slab of rock with a metal-like sheen to it. On the tablet, there was an odd marking, the marking began to glow sporadically as it got closer to the blue aurora.   
The robotic arm let go of the tablet, and it began to float. It started spinning faster, and faster, turning into a brown blur. The blue aurora was drawn in and the tablet stopped spinning. A tube was lowered from the ceiling as the tablet and the aurora mingled then combined into a black gas. The gas was sucked in and traveled through the ceiling into a large chamber. The gas began to slowly make a form as dozens of robotic arms removed themselves from the walls and began the task of combining ancient with the modern world.   
  
1 year later…   
  
The Gengar let out a single scream as its body was torn apart by the white incandescence. Its particles were let loose across the stadium and the woman dropped her pokeball and slumped down.   
She was a very old woman with a white shawl on and an old blue robe. Gengar's pokeball rolled uselessly on the ground. There was no pokemon that belonged there anymore…   
Agatha got up and glared at the woman, "How DARE you come here again, challenge me, then kill my pokemon!" Lorelei just stared coldly at the wrinkly bag of bones. She couldn't believe that she used to admire her.   
"Before, you were just weak, but now…" she started, "you are evil! You bring a monster that kills, and expect to be praised for it! This is what I think of you!" she spat on the ground and turned to exit the stadium.   
The massive black pokemon jumped across the stadium and blocked her path with a massive slam. Agatha managed to stay upright with her cane and looked directly into the creatures small head. Its eye began to glow with a purple light…   
"You are just a bitter old woman who took on more than she could chew. Come on Strength, we have proven ourselves," Lorelei said. Destiny's Strength didn't budge.   
"Strength?"   
"This thing is exceptionally ugly as well," sneered Agatha.   
Wrong comment to make, hag, rumbled the creature.   
It jumped across the stadium and turned its head back at Agatha. It began to raise its arms…   
"No!!!" screamed Lorelei frantically.   
It was far too late for that.   
Indigo Plateau began to rumble. Cracks appeared in the rock, and light began to pour in.   
Agatha gave one last look of horror before the fountain of light engulfed everything…   
  
  
Lorelei was jolted out of her reverie when she heard footsteps on the other dock. She opened her eyes and looked across the waters. A teen stood on the docks, looking at her with his grey eyes. His brown hair fell loosely down his back, and his threadbare clothes were soaked from salt water. He looked like a drowned rat.   
Thargor looked in awe at the legend just feet away from him. She was in her 40's now, but she still looked young. There were no wrinkles on her face and her glasses complemented her cheeks. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit with a pokeball belt across her slim waist. Thargor frowned as he only saw one ball…   
"You are late. We will start now. New rules," she said, "In this battle, I will use 1 pokemon and you will be able to use as many as you want. Even at the same time. There is no time limit. A pokemon is out of the match when it faints or dies."   
Thargor choked as he heard the last part, If they die? He thought.   
A component is here. It is very strong. It has taken much of her.   
Thargor was about to speak when Lorelei interrupted, "Begin. Destiny's Strength, emerge."   
Thargor looked around and saw bubbles forming on the surface of the water. They stopped for a second, and then the sea bulged as a gigantic shape jumped out of the water. It was completely black with the exception of its single purple eye and a white symbol on its forehead. Its skin looked like armor and it shined in the light from the lanterns. Its massive muscles bulged as it looked at Thargor. It landed on the surface of the water, and landed on the massive black coral reef that lined the arena, this made it possible for it to stand. Thargor gasped, he had never seen anything like this before.   
He pointed his new pokedex at the pokemon.   
"Unknown species. Unknown type. Unknown attacks," stated the pokedex. "No further information available. Consult nearest Pokemon Laboratory for help."   
Thargor growled, the pokedex was useless.   
"Go, Destiny's Bond!"   
DB emerged from the white light and hung in the sky. It resembled the glittering stars in the night sky.   
"Bond with the coral!" ordered Thargor.   
"Wait for it," said Lorelei.   
DB began to pulse as hug columns of coral drifted out of the sea. They broke apart and formed a barrier around it. DB had made a spiky ball that totally surrounded itself. The spikes splinter ends were needle sharp. DS just stood there, staring.   
DB began to spin and thousands of splinters shot out at DS with startling speed. DS just stood there as his armor reflected all of the shots.   
Thargor frowned, this was going to get messy…   
"Charge it DB!"   
The spiky ball hurtled itself toward the massive pokemon. The black pokemon's eyes glared at the ball as it raised on of its hammer-like fists. Just before the ball hit it, the fist hit the ball with an explosive force and destroyed the ball. Splinters of coral shot out in all directions.   
Thargor yelped as he ducked to avoid a car size chunk of coral. Strength wasted no time and lowered its jaw. A bright red ball began to form in its throat as it released a powerful beam from its mouth. It hit Bond in the middle and carried it out dozens of feet. DB fell so it was just above the water. The water hissed as it hit the pokemon and turned to steam. DB had decreased in size by about half and started to blink.   
It suddenly started to race towards Strength and smacked into its eye! DS started to moan as his eye hissed from the impact. He swung his arm around furiously and hit Bond, earning him a burn on his arm too. DB was wavering in the air now. It was too weak to go on.   
Bring out Lickitung now. I will help him win.   
Thargor reached at his belt and drew Lickitung's ball. He threw it and Lickitung emerged on top of the remaining coral reef.   
Destiny's Strength had managed to open its eye again and looked towards Lickitung. It gave a deep chuckle as it looked as the pokemon.   
So, the only one who has managed to escape me wants to die now? Fine, join your original master!   
Strength lunged at Lickitung and hit it with a crack! Lickitung flew across the water and skipped twice before lying still. Blood poured from its nose and its eyes started to become puffy. It wasn't moving.   
"Noo! Lickitung!"   
Destiny's Bond slowly moved towards the downed pokemon. Its eyes sprung open when it was lifted up into the air. Lickitung's head was put level with the light pokemon. Lickitung nodded its bruised head as it was slowly nodded its head.   
Lickitung stood on the coral once again. Destiny's Bond rose above him and shot him with a ball of light. Lickitung began to glow.   
"It can't be… Lickitung can't evolve," whispered Thargor.   
Lickitung's glowing continued as chunks of coral began to circle him. They began to glow as well as they touched his body. A blinding light was released, and all parties had to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, Lickitung was no more.   
There was a squat pokemon, covered in coral-like armor. Blades covered its fat tail, and bones emerged from its head like a helmet. Destiny's Bond fell to earth once again due to the loss of power. Thargor returned it and looked back out at the battlefield.   
The coral pokemon was staring down Destiny's Strength. It snapped its mouth open and released a glowing blue tongue. The tongue wrapped around the giant, then began to shoot electricity into it. Strength howled as the tongue grew tighter, and the pain grew more intense. It struggle as managed to get free, ripping the end of Lickitung's tongue off. Blue bood streamed out as the tongue recoiled back in his mouth.   
ENOUGH! I will not take your insolence anymore! Destiny's Strength slowly lifted up his arms. The coral pokemon started to glow as it powered up.   
A rumbling sound began as waves began to pick up. A stream of light emerged from the water and arched its way towards Lickitung. Lickitung let out a low moan and released a blue stream of light. The lights intertwined and mixed in a growing ball in the center of the battle field. It began to pulse as a low pitched whine brought Thargor to his knees.   
"Return, whoever you are!" the pokemon was returned just before the explosion engulfed the sea.   
  
Later that night…   
  
Lorelei drifted on the waves. She had survived the explosion, but was badly injured. She felt anger at having lost that arena. That was the only thing that had belonged to her from her old life. Now it was gone…   
She felt anger and annoyance at that, two of the only emotions she still had left. Destiny's Strength required her energy to survive in its best form, so she gave it to him. She was just glad he had her strength, and she had its.   
A dark shape hovered over her. She looked up at Destiny's Strength. She smiled.   
"Lets get out of here."   
DS just stared at her.   
You no longer have what I need. You are just a shell now. Nothing more nothing less. You have become something incomplete on your own accord. Because of this, you will be forever punished. Suffer.   
He hovered lower and used his foot to push the weakened Lorelei into the sea.   
Lorelei recalled a memory as her head was submerged. "She has much talent that child. She is destined for great things. She seems to love the sea and treasures life…"   
That statement followed her as she drifted down into the depths…   
  
  
"Huh? What did you find, Pidgey Pie?" asked the little girl. Her pidgey desperately tugged on her arm.   
"Ok, ok, I will follow," the little girl sighed. She raced across the sand following the small bird. The bird landed and gestured with its beak towards the surf of the incoming tide. On the moist sand lay a figure face up, straining to breath. His long brown hair covered his eyes as he groaned. The little girl gasped and raced towards the teen…

Chapter 8

Thargor slept on the white sheets of the sofa. Sun shined through the window into the small coral apartment. All around the room were snapshots of people smiling and laughing together. There were some pictures of pokemon as well. Specifically of a certain pidgey… The little girl looked at the sleeping Thargor in concern. He had been sleeping for three days, and had only been awake for five minutes at the most. His wounds were starting to heal, and she had brought his pokemon to the center. 

Her grandfather sat at the side of the room waiting for his kettle to boil. He was dressed in a black kimono with a samurai crest on it. His hair was icy white and fell below his shoulders. He looked to be much older than the man of eighty he actually was. He glanced towards the sleeping teen. 

He has gotten much better over the past few days, he thought to himself. He grandfather sighed and turned around. And immediately did a double-take. 

The window was now open, letting the sea breeze into the room. The saltiness filled the Grandfather's lungs as he looked behind hi granddaughter. Behind his little daughter who was dozing off, was a tall figure. He wore a dark black suit, much like a ninja would. His long black hair was tied back into a singe strand that stuck out past his belt, and his intense gray eyes were focused on Thargor. His skin was tan, all save for one pale hand that didn't seem to match the rest of his body.

The Grandfather gasped in fear. Why did I take in that boy?! He thought wildly.

Without looking at the old man, the ninja spoke, "Do not be afraid old man. I am here to see Thargor, no more, no less."

The girl jumped up, sleep forgotten, and stared at him in terror. 

He brushed right past her and went in front of Thargor. Thargor shifted and frowned… His eyelids twitched and he slowly opened his eyes…

He looked blearily out at the figure. He rubbed his eyes slowly and took a good look.

"Ichimatsu? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily. "Did you just come from the hospital?"

"Get your clothes on and come with me," he replied. "Take this. It will heal you quickly. You will be able to travel again."

Ichimatsu handed Thargor the pill. Thargor looked at Ichimatsu, then took the pill. Immediately he began to feel the affects of it. His strength started to return and a warm feeling covered him like a blanket. He got up from bed.

"Lets go."

Outside the coral apartment on the white street, the little girl and her grandfather waved the two goodbye as the continued down the road. They stopped at the pokemon center and sat down near the counter. Thargor looked warily at Ichimatsu, and told his story. Icimatsu listened politely. 

"Yes, I already knew about Lorelei, it is a shame she is dead now," Ichimatsu calmly stated.

Thargor's eyes bugged out, "She is dead?! How do you know this?"

"Ever since I heard your brother's recording, I have been curious about this Destiny Project. After my accident, I took it upon myself to collect some information…

Days earlier….

One of the Exceggutor's heads exploded like a grenade when one of the dark claws punctured it. The dark pokemon turned quickly around and evaded the ice attack that came from behind. The ice slammed into the downed Exeggutor and froze it to the alley way. The dark pokemon's claw began to glow as it disappeared and reappeared at random points in the alley. The Charizard looked everywhere but could not get a lock on it.

"Watch out you fool! Use Hydro Pump on it!" A man in a trench coat was standing behind the two pokemon with a crazed look on his face. He was pressing himself against the wall and shivering.

The Charizard glowed as it spurted gallons of water out of its mouth. The water furiously hit the walls of the alley, scraping it clean of dirt and bricks. Garbage flowed freely and Grimer were scared from the sewer below them. The dark pokemon jumped above the flow of water right in front of the Charizard.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam," a dark figure directed. He was standing on the top of the building looking down on this scene.

The dark pokemon let the energy rip out of its claw right into the charizard's face! It was flung into the wall and straight through it into the streets. Its fangs had been knocked out and its face was severely burned. Then the water followed him, lapping against his tail, putting out the tiny flame with a hiss. A trickle of blood left it and flowed into the sewerway. Its silver color reflected in the moonlight…

The man in the trench coat screamed and tried to run out the alley. The dark figure just jumped off the building and landed in front of the escaping man. Before the man could blink, the dark figure whipped out a katana and held it to his throat.

"It wasn't a smart idea to run. Now answer my questions," said Ichimatsu. "Cell, rank, and purpose. Do not lie. I have done this a few times by now."

The man gulped and grew pale, "B-but, they'll kill me! They wi-

Ichimatsu pressed the Katana harder on his neck.

The man spoke as quickly as he could, "Cell4footsoldier…. Iwassupposed to, jumpsome kidgoing to meet Lorelei…

"Who were you supposed to get? Speak clearly."

"Some kid named Thargor. I was supposed to bump him off if Lorelei didn't do it. It wasn't my idea! I didn't join just to knock off kids!"

Ichimatsu's eyes narrowed, "Where did you get those pokemon? How did they learn those moves?"

The man started to sweat heavily. His stink repulsed Ichimatsu. "I don't know! I just got them from my boss and I didn't ask questions! I got them from Warudakumi City from the base! That is all I know!!! Let me go….."

Ichimatsu had a pensive face on, "So… they all agree that their base is in Warudakumi City…. I must help Thargor…"

Ichimatsu threw the man on the ground. The man winced as he hit the ground. He looked up and Ichimatsu and the dark pokemon where nowhere in sight…

The sound of police sirens filled the alleyway as a team of police officers pulled out of their cars. They drew their guns and formed a barrier against the man. The man calmly stood up and brushed himself off. He approached the police officers and heard the click as the safeties where put off. 

"Code Greenfist Arm."

The police officers put their guns back into their holsters. They moved apart to let the man through. The man looked at the charizard in the streets. Its flame was instinguished along with its life. He kicked it in disgust.

These third generation models are getting worse all the time… he thought to himself.

He reached behind his ear and slowly took off his mask, revealing a scar over one eye… He reached for his phone and started to dial with a smirk on his face…

Meanwhile…

In the Pokemon Center people had started to recognize Thargor and a small circle of people surrounded him. The man with the Blastoise approached Thargor in anger.

"Hey, you! I want a rematch! You seriously hurt my Blastoise and I won't let you get away with it!"

Thargor recoiled in guilt. Images of Destiny's Bond plunging one of its legs through Blastoise's chest would haunt him for a long time.

The dark man's head gleamed in the lights of the room as he tugged an Ultra Ball off of his belt. 

"I have faced much stronger opponents than the likes of you, punk! I have competed in the Indigo League! You are just a rookie that only relies on one pokemon. How pathetic."

Thargor stared at the man in anger as he said this. No one would tell him that some of his pokemon were weak. Ichimatsu stood between them.

"Is it both agreed that you two will have a battle?" both nodded. "Ok, this will be a one on one match, no time limit. Will some people move the desks and chairs?"

The crowd quickly got to work moving everything away, until a large rectangle shaped place had been formed in the middle of the center. People stood along the side lines, forming a human boundary for the battle. Electricity filled the air as people became excited. The experienced fighter would fight the new tournament Champ again! People started to come in the center faster and the small crowd became a full Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy looked up from her desk. Thargor was there. He looked at her seriously. She stared back at him blankly for a second. Thargor began to get impatient. She smacked her head. She reached under her desk and gave him his pokeballs that the little girl had dropped off. Thargor clipped all the balls onto his belt save for one. The crowd parted and let him pass.

He stood opposite of the man and nodded at him. The man just sneered back.

Ichimatsu looked at both sides and lifted his arms in the air, "Let the battle begin!" His hands went down and both sides threw their balls.

Out of the dark man's ball appeared a massive Charizard. It showboated by letting streams of fire out of its mouth. It roared at the top of its lungs and snorted at Thargor. The crowd cheered at the sight of this popular pokemon and its power. It pointed one talon at Thargor and pointed it down at the ground.

Thargor's eyes narrowed.

"Go,Kaitoutung!

Lickitung's evolved form took form on the floor. The bones on its head glistened in the fluorescent lights. Its coral skin glistened dully as it glared at Charizard with its bright blue eyes.

Gasping noises were heard as dozens of pokedexs were pulled out at the same time and pointed at Kaitoutung. 

Simultaneously all of them said the same thing, "Unknown Pokemon. No information available."

The crowd began to murmur. How was this kid finding unknown pokemon?

"Shall we begin?" asked Thargor with a small smile.

The man frowned, "Lets show this guy why you are so well known and why his pokemon aren't! Use Flame thrower!!!

Charizard withdrew its head and took a gasping breath. His eyes glowed momentarily as Kaitoutung stared at it.

Charizard let gases out of its mouth suddenly, the air shimmered, and a spark in its belly erupted the stream of gas into fire! The fire spiraled towards the coral pokemon and melted the tiles on the floor. Kaitoutung opened its mouth and the fire spilled inside! Kaioutung remained still as the fire spilled inside of him. Suddenly, he charged at Charizard! Charizard leapt up easily and evaded him on his wings. Kaitoutung swung his head around and shot a huge ball of fire towards Charizard. Charizard had no time to react and was flung to the ground. His wings burned as he fell and bits of dryed out skin fell off. Charizard rose with a groan and stared in shock at Kaitoutung. But Kaitoutung was not done yet. He opened his mouth once more, and his fluorescent blue tongue erupted out of his mouth with dozens of shards of coral. The coral reached their mark first, and plunged into the thick hide of the Charizard. The Charizard lifted its head in pain, extending its neck and howled. The blue tongue then hit its mark. It twisted around Charizard's throat and began to choke him! Charizard's howl was cut short for lack of oxygen and the tongue flipped him with surprising speed across the center. Kaitoutung did not let go however. His tongue surged with blue energy at the base of his head, and traveled all the way to the tip causing Charizard to convulse. Charizard glowed with the blue energy and tried to give out one last cry, but instead collapsed on the ground, defeated.

Its trainer pulled out its ultra ball and returned it. The crowd parted as he walked silently out of the center. The crowd swarmed near Thargor asking dozens of questions.

"How do you train?" 

"Where did you get your pokemon?"

"What were those attacks?"

"How did you get so good?"

Thargor backed away as they closed in on him. 

"Over here!" called Nurse Joy. She had opened up a door leading to the back of the pokemon center.

Thargor, with Ichimatsu trailing behind, managed to get past the crowd to Nurse Joy. Once Ichimatsu got there, Joy closed the door. They were now in the alleyway between the Pokemon Laboratory and the Pokemon Center.

"I have already gone next door for you," said Nurse Joy, beaming.

Thargor stared at her blankly. I guess she isn't smarter than the average Joy… he thought to himself.

Seeing Thargor's puzzlement Nurse Joy went into more detail, "I called the Pokemon Laboratory about your two undiscovered pokemon. There, they can register the new types and you can get credit for discovering them! You will be well known even before you participate in a league championship. Isn't that wonderful?"

Ichimatsu and Thargor stared at each other.

An hour later…

"Ok, the Professor can now see you," the receptionist said. She had made the duo wait for an hour before she would even contact the professor.

"Lousy good for nothing…" muttered Thargor as they were led into the lab.

It walls were covered in charts of pokemon, data, and specimens. Large machinery seemed to be placed at random intervals and nothing looked organized. Dozens of scientist brushed past them as they went to the Professor's office. They were all typing in small laptops and chatting away.

The receptionist led them into a large tidy room. An old man stood up. His wavy white hair was combed neatly and wore a red shirt with a lab coat. He looked familiar somehow. He leaned heavily on a cane. His right leg looked bulky and artificial.

Ichimatsu bowed low. Thargor lifted an eyebrow at him.

"May I introduce you to Professor Oak, he is here visiting and he would like to review your claims on discovering 2 new pokemon."

Thargor gasped. This was the world famous scientist Prof. Oak! He had discovered the legendary Mew, helped pokemon trainers become Masters, and he resisted team Rocket. Years ago, when Team Rocket was in its last moments, they ambushed Prof. Oak and tried to make him give up the pokemon. When he refused he was nearly beaten to death, but he survived and helped make the final capture of Giovanni, the man who is now in a catatonic state in a maximum security facility.

Thargor offered his hand and Oak gladly shook it.

2 hours later…

"Congratulations, Thargor, you were correct," Prof. Oak began, "these are new pokemon. Not only are they new pokemon, they are brand new types! While Kaitoutung retains his normal type he also gains two more types. First he gains the rock type. He also gains the "energy type." Your ummm…. Destiny's Bond is part psychic type, part energy type, and something else…

"You see I can't understand something. Both of these pokemon have genes that every pokemon carries. All pokemon have 46 chromosomes. But these pokemon have 128. Unlike when there are chromosome differences in other organisms, these pokemon are not disabled in any way because of it. Quite the contrary, these chromosomes seem to be benefiting them greatly, and gives them more power. And I cannot identify some of the DNA in some of them. It is really frustrating…" Prof. Oak sighed. "But that isn't what you want to hear right? So, are you sure you want to name the types Kaitoutung and Destiny's Bond?"

Thargor nodded.

"It is done. Whenever anyone updates their pokedexs they will have those two guys in there. Along with the new type. Congratulations once again."

Thargor and Prof. Oak shook hands.

"I got to get back to work. You gave me monthloads of work just with a single strand of DNA."

Thargor and Ichimatsu exited the Pokemon Laboratory quietly, as to not disturb the other experiments going on.

"Our next stop will be Warudakumi City!" shouted Thargor happily once outside the laboratory. Ichimatsu looked up, it was starting to rain…

Professor Oak sighed in contentment. This was one of the biggest discoveries ever. He was glad he made the trip here to see the festival.

The door to his office opened and a tall man wearing a leather jumpsuit came in.

"How may I help you?"

"Did those two boys show you two new pokemon?" the man asked.

"Why yes they did, it is one of the greatest discoveries I have ever seen, why?"

"I hope you enjoyed it. It was the last thing you ever will enjoy."

The man exited the office quietly. Oak sat at his desk puzzeled. He heard a beeping come from the floor. Oak looked down and saw a large metal ball. It had a digital clock on it.

3…2...1…0. Oak looked up and sighed…

The rain beat heavily on the two teens as they worked their way past a television store in Warudakumi City

…. And causes for the explosion are unknown. The police believe the problem lay with a faulty gas pipe that exploded. There was only one death, the famous Professor Oak. We will forever remember him as a scholar, a friend, a…

Thargor and Ichimatsu continued trudging on, and did not hear the broadcast. The rain continued.


End file.
